


The One Where Oliver Carries Elio to Bed

by elioolivercmbyntrash



Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: CMBYN - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Oliver - Freeform, One Shot, Sleepyhead, elio - Freeform, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elioolivercmbyntrash/pseuds/elioolivercmbyntrash
Summary: Elio returns from tour. Oliver prepares a cute night in. Just fluffy loveliness in under 500 words 🥰
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Elio & Oliver Fluffy Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The One Where Oliver Carries Elio to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more fluff and i am here to provide it.

After a month of touring, Elio wanted a quiet night in, good home cooked food, a movie, and to be in bed by 11pm. Oliver had cancelled all of his classes for that day, setting his students a project that they would need to present to him next week, for credit. He had prepared the meal (risotto, one of Mafalda's recipes), purchased the wine Mafalda recommended to go with it and, bought Elio a bouquet full of his favourite roses. 

When he met Elio at the airport, he'd lifted him off the ground and twirled him around, until Elio told him to stop because he was nauseous from jet lag and the spinning.

"For me?" Elio said, when Oliver gave him the flowers. "They are gorgeous, darling. Thank you.  I missed you so much."

*

They watched  _ Annie _ after dinner, snuggled together on the couch, Elio with his head on Oliver's lap and his legs stretched out. 

Oliver stroked Elio's hair. "I missed you, I missed this," Oliver said. 

"Mmm, me too," Elio said. He yawned.

Oliver smiled as he watched Elio's eyes close, and spring open, the muscles in Elio's face starting to relax. Oliver continued to stroke Elio's hair.

By the time the credits started to roll, Elio was snoring softly, drooling. 

"Time for bed, you," Oliver whispered. Elio didn't stir as Oliver moved his head off his lap and onto the sofa. Oliver lifted Elio up and carried him towards their bedroom. 

Elio stirred a little and realised he was being carried by Oliver, pretended to still be fast asleep. He was carted back to his childhood, when he used to pretend to fall asleep in the car so that he could be carried inside by Maman or Papa.

"Thanks," Elio said, when Oliver put him on the bed. 

Oliver smiled and kissed Elio on the nose, helped him to get ready for bed, and tucked him in. "Goodnight, honey," Oliver said.


End file.
